Granddad's Fight
Granddad's Fight is the fourth episode of The Boondocks. It premiered on November 27, 2005. Granddad and Colonel H. Stinkmeaner have a beef. One man's blind. One man is feeble. Both are really, really old. Plot The episode starts with Huey explaining a Nigga Moment, that is set in Chicago. A pick-up is shown racing through the streets of Woodcrest and creates chaos on the streets before attempting parking in front of a store. The truck, driven by Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, backs into a parking space and crashes into Granddad's car 'Dorothy' several times, damaging it. Huey then tells the story of Stinkmeaner, how he got blind and how he is still alive. Stinkmeaner, a bad tempered man, starts insulting Granddad, claiming it's his parking space and repeatedly saying the word nigga in his way (nyuguh) and spitting at him simultaneously. After finally stepping on Granddads' new sneakers, Granddad attempts to punch him but is tripped by Stinkmeaner instead, and gets beaten with Stinkmeaner's stick on his "bad knee". Later that night, Huey dreams about a blind samurai who is an excellent fighter due to his audio sense which has improved since he lost the ability to see. The next day, he transfers his dreaming to the real life situation by thinking Stinkmeaner's senses have evolved in a similar way and warns his granddad of meeting with him. When Robert returns, Huey makes him aware of the situation by showing a movie which depicts the same situation. Thus Huey trains Granddad in martial arts to beat Stinkmeaner, while Riley is taking bets on the fight. At the start of the fight Huey observes Stinkmeaner flail about the fight ring and realizes that he didn't have enhanced hearing or any other senses, Stinkmeaner had simply felt Granddad step on his cane as he went to punch him and moved out of the way. After landing a few punches Granddad knocks Stinkmeaner to the ground, killing him in the process. The crowd begins to swarm Riley, demanding their money back over the fight. Riley throws a chair, remembering from a TV show that throwing chairs always seems to start a fight. It is successful and the crowd begins to fight amongst themselves while Riley escapes. Later, Granddad is arrested for killing Stinkmeaner, but is bailed out thanks to Tom. Huey narrates that Granddad was still shooken up after that. Huey points out that no one missed Stinkmeaner as he had no friends, family, or companionship, and lived a life without love or pets. He claims that he was a horrible human being, and that the world was better off with him dead, but claims that he was still their brother. Robert, Huey and Riley visit the place where they met him to pay their respects. Granddad then prays to God to forgive them for taking Stinkmeaner's life. Riley asks Robert why he means us, and points out that he Robert was the one who killed them. Robert tells Riley to be quiet and pray. The scene then shifts to the sky and the credits roll. Trivia *The song played during Huey's dream of a blind samurai is from Reakwon - Guillotine(swordz) *Granddad hates the song, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor from the 1982 movie, Rocky III. *The dialogue in the training scene with Huey and Granddad is similar to that of a training scene in "Enter the Dragon" in which Huey says "What was that an exhibition? You need emotional content" which is a mirror of Bruce Lee's words while he was training a pupil in the aforementioned film. Gallery Nigga Moment.png Stinkmeaner.jpg Colonel Stinkmeaner.jpg The-boondocks-granddads-fight-raekwon-sequence-720x480.jpg|Huey's dream of being a samurai. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Colonel H. Stinkmeaner Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois